


Home.

by cry_ptid



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Swearing, brief suicidal thought if u squint, he gets disowned, minor reggie peters/bobby wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cry_ptid/pseuds/cry_ptid
Summary: The night Alex came out to his parents was the best and the worst night of his life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> haha gotta love that angst amirite?

The night Alex came out to his parents was the best and the worst night of his life.

He hadn't expected it to go well, they had made their opinions of 'his kind' extremely clear in the past, but he didn't think they would do anything drastic- like tell him to pack his things and leave by the morning.

He didn't think they would blatantly ignore him when he tried to explain it to them, when he tried to explain _himself_ to them.

He didn't think that he would be out in the street at one in the morning, soaked through and homeless, lying on a bench as he let the rain mingle with his tears.

He had finally worked up the courage to tell his parents, and now they weren't even his parents anymore.

Alex squeezed his eyes shut to stop more tears flowing, there was no point in crying over what had been done.

He was just... tired. He was so, so tired. His gaze wondered to the edge of the pier, settling on the water thrashing underneath it. So, so tired.

"Alex?" Alex's gaze was ripped away from the water and landed on Reggie's concerned face, "You alright du-" His question was interrupted by Alex flinging himself towards him, hugging him tightly as his body wracked with sobs.

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay," Reggie whispered, putting his head on his shoulder and squeezing Alex tightly, forcing him to believe it.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, hugging on the pier, but when Reggie started to pull away, he knew it wasn't long enough.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting my phone, okay? I'm gonna call Bobby to pick us up, yeah?"

Alex nodded, silent, as Reggie spoke to Bobby. He winced as he caught Bobby's tired voice grumbling through the phone, realising that he'd probably woken him up.

Tears welled in his eyes again. He was so pathetic, so selfish. He couldn't even go one night on the street without having a breakdown, and now he had woken up Bobby, who he knew struggled getting to sleep.

"He'll be here in ten minutes," Reggie smiled, throwing an arm around Alex's shoulder making him relax.

Bobby arrived seven minutes later in his Dad's van and checkered pyjama trousers. He greeted Alex with a hug and a promise.

"I swear if I ever see those pathetic human beings who called themselves your parents again, they're leaving with a broken jaw."

Alex chuckled, hugging Bobby again in thanks, "I'm sorry I woke you up."

Bobby backed off slightly, still keeping hold of Alex's shoulders, and laughed.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that? I wasn't asleep, I was playing animal crossing and _even if I was,_ you're more important than my fucked up sleep schedule. You're my best friend 'Lex, I'd do anything for you."

Alex threw himself onto Bobby, hugging him tightly again, his eyes full of tears but this time they were tears of happiness, tears of joy and hope.

His parent's love may have been conditional, but his family, his three dumbasses, loved him no matter what. Reggie circled his arms around them, turning the hug into a group hug, and despite the harsh cold Alex felt warm.

"Don't get me wrong," Bobby started, his head moving underneath Alex's chin, "I'd love to stay hugging like this forever, but I'm fucking freezing and the rain is getting heavier, can we go back to my place?"

"I don't know man, the tear drops kinda suit you," Reggie winked, looking Bobby up and down as Alex groaned.

"Are you two seriously flirting in the middle of our moment?"

Reggie snickered as Bobby started to complain about how it _wasn't_ flirting and Alex just sighed, exasperated but content.

"Alright fine," he started to unwind himself from Bobby and Reggie, "let's go, I'm starting to get cold too."

"Thank you!" Bobby exclaimed, practically jumping in the front of the van as Reggie smiled fondly and helped Alex into the back.

"Reggie text Luke would ya? We're having an emergency movie night."

Reggie saluted as Bobby messed with the stereo, attempting to find a radio station that wasn't just adverts.

When they arrived at the house, Luke was already inside, talking to Bobby's Dad at the kitchen counter.

"Heyyyy Dadddd," Bobby said reluctantly, no doubt waiting to get told off for stealing the van and driving it half naked at one in the morning.

Luke turned violently, almost falling off his chair as he ran to hug Alex.

"I'm glad you're okay 'Lex, but I am begging you to just call us all next time, I can't imagine what would have happened if Reggie hadn't found you."

Alex nodded, cursing himself for worrying his friend so much but revelling in the warmth the hug brought.

"GROUP HUG!" Reggie screeched, as Bobby ran and pounced on them, causing them to topple over.

As they lay on the floor laughing, Alex thought that this was what home felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come scream at me on tumblr @nickalicious :)


End file.
